


Candlelight

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Yulma, alma tries to be romantic, lavi to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: A little ficlet for the tumblr prompt: “Don’t you ever do that again!”





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt and a pairing on tumblr! a-q-d.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts  
> Have a nice day.
> 
> Trigger warning: fire, nudity

It has been a long day at work and Kanda is relieved, when he can finally leave annoying coworkers and customers behind and go home. It’s still cold, after all it’s February, but spring slowly starts to show itself in form of soft blossoms of snowdrops and crocus. He walks through the darkness of a moonless night, the sky full of stars, and looks forward to a calm evening. Maybe he and Alma can watch a movie?  
  
Finally he’s home and opens the door to their apartment building and after four flight of steps he’s there. He unlocks the door and pauses.  
  
The corridor is dimly illuminated by candles and petals, red, rose and white, are scattered all over the floor. Kanda frowns, but only until it dawns on him. Valentine’s day.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispers softly. He totally forgot about it. For a moment he thinks, hopes, that this romantic nonsense belongs to his roommate, but then Alma appears in the door to his room and smiles softly at him.  
  
“Hey, Yuu,” he breathes and leans against the doorframe. He only wears boxers and Kanda swallows, because a) the sight is very nice and b) he has nothing for him. Not even a damn bouquet. Nothing.  
  
“Hey,” he says long-drawn-out and winces, because Alma looks so fondly at him. “Um,” he starts and takes a step into the apartment, before closing the door behind him. “Valentin’s day, amiright?” His eyes roam through the corridor and his head is spinning. He has nothing that he could give to Alma, not even chocolate. His eyes wander to the door to his flatmate’s room and for a desperate moment he thinks about asking Lavi help - the guy has a year’s worth of candy in his room - but then he hears soft giggling. Apparently Alma isn’t the only one with plans for the night. “Um, Alma,” he speaks on and does another step, but then fortune comes to his rescue in form of a smushed petal under his shoe. Kanda skids and a moment later he lies flat on his back, his head aching.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Yuu!” Alma walks towards him, dark eyes wide, but he stumbles over one of the candles and lands on Kanda, whose eyes tear up, because Alma manages to ram his elbow right into his solar plexus. “Fuck, I’m sorry!” he says jolted and his hands dance over Kanda’s arms, who now turns over onto his side with a dull grunt.  
  
“I’m fine,” he groans and sits up. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“How bad does it hurt?” Alma looks at him with a soft frown and Kanda reaches out to cup his cheek.  
  
“It’s fine,” he says, even though it really, really hurts. “You didn’t do it on purpo-” He falters and inhales deeply. “What is that?” Alma seems to smell it, too, because he looks around, only to scream a moment later.  
  
The candle he knocked over. Apparently it rolled towards the little cabinet right next to coatrack. A cabinet made from old wood. And now ablaze.  
  
Kanda joins it and both of them jump to their feet. “Water!” he shouts and rips his jacket off in an attempt to beat the fire out, while Alma stumbles - still screaming - to the bathroom.  
  
“Hey, why are you scream-” Lavi leans out of his door, lower body hidden behind it, and examines him questioningly, until he sees what’s going on. “What the fuck!” He flies out of his room, wearing nothing but his birthday suit, and towards the kitchen. Kanda is still trying to extinguish the fire, accompanied by two screaming idiots, but now his jacket catches fire and he throws it down and starts to stomp on it. Alma comes running with a bucket full of water, but he somehow manages to miss the cabinet completely and Kanda - now soaking wet and still stomping - stares at him.  
  
“What the fuck, Alma!?”  
  
“Out of the way!” Lavi, armed with a fire extinguisher, dashes around the corner and Alma and Kanda jump both out of his way. He needs only a minute to extinguish the cabinet and the pathetic residues of Kanda’s jacket, scattering powder all over their small corridor. Then he stares at both of them, hiding his bareness poorly behind the extinguisher. “What the fuck, guys?”  
  
“I… I just wanted to be romantic,” Alma says slowly, eyes wide.  
  
“Don’t you ever do that again,” Kanda sighs in relief. “Being romantic and shit. Holy fuck.” He places a hand over his still aching stomach and Lavi clears his throat.  
  
“I guess, I’ll be going then,” he says long-drawn-out, darts a last look at the burned cabinet and shuffles awkwardly backwards into his room covering himself with his hands. While he closes the door, Kanda clearly hears him saying, “Just a little burn mark on the carpet. Don’t worry about it… Yes, they’re always like this. So… wanna carry on, babe?”  
  
It’s silent for a long moment, until Alma shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers and casts his eyes down. Kanda frowns at the sound of his voice and lays a hand on his arm.  
  
“Alma,” he says silently. “Please don’t. It’s fine.” Alma looks up to him, dark eyes a little too wet for Kanda’s taste.  
  
“Yes?” he asks and Kanda nods immediately, his hand slowly rubbing over Alma’s naked back.  
  
“And, to be honest,” Kanda clears his throat and Alma examines him. “I… I kinda forgot Valentine’s day,” he admits contritely and now Alma frowns.  
  
“What?” he asks, voice a little irritated. “For real?”  
  
Kanda nods and grimaces. “Sorry.”  
  
Alma looks at him angrily for a moment, until he sighs. “No, it’s fine. Your forgot about it and I hurt you, nearly burned the house down and gave you a cold shower. I guess, we’re even.” He starts to laugh and Kanda snorts. “Does it still hurt?” he adds and his hands creep over Kanda wet shirt and underneath.  
  
“A little,” he replies and looks around. “How about I change my clothes and then we clean up?”  
  
“And afterwards?” Alma’s warm hands wander over his stomach and he smiles at him, while curling his fingers against his skin. It sends a pleasant shiver down Kanda’s back.  
  
“A movie and soba?” he suggests and Alma nods with a smile, before wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’re getting wet.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
And so they kiss between extinguisher powder, smushed petals, a charred cabinet and knocked over candles.  
  
What a memorable evening.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why you should always have a fire extinguisher at home.


End file.
